Saliendo de la rutina
by NaMii HeartPhilia
Summary: La vida en el mar no era nada facil. Llevando buen rato navegando al lado de los Mugiwara, Lucy se habia percatado de eso y habia aprendido de memoria la rutina de todos los dias para que nada la tomara por sorpresa. Sin embargo, pronto descubriría que estar anticipada ante todo, podría convertirse en un gran desastre. [ Lucy x Luffy ll LuLu ]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** One Piece y Fairy Tail** pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, lo que yo haga con sus personajes es mérito mío, como así esta historia.

**Fandom:** **X-Over** _(One Piece & Fairy Tail)_

**Pairing:** **Lucy x Luffy **_(LuLu)_

**Advertencia:** Toda mención sobre el manga / anime usado para este fic, es mera coincidencia.

Nada de **Yaoi**, nada de **Yuri**… aunque sí un posible **lemmon**.

Sin más… que les guste; DD

**N/A:** si lees este **crossover**, deja un **review**. Lo agradeceré mucho: DD

**Saliendo de la rutina**

**I**

**Por:** **NaMii HeartPhilia**

Despertó agobiada por el vuelo de las gaviotas a primera hora de la mañana.

El cielo estaba completamente despejado luego de la tormenta que habían atravesado dos días atrás y todo parecía estar más tranquilo que de costumbre.

Por la posición del sol, supuso que era demasiado temprano para que alguien anduviera despierto a esas horas. Sabía que la mayoría acostumbraba levantarse a la hora del desayuno, en cambio que tuvieran algo importante que hacer.

A la larga se había adaptado a la rutina que llevaba cada uno de ellos, de manera que si algo estaba fuera de lugar, ya estaría preparada ante cualquier inconveniente que se pudiera presentar.

Sin embargo, ese día descubriría que estar anticipada ante todo, podría convertirse en un gran desastre.

Entro a la cocina luego de echar un buen vistazo a la cubierta, encontrándose con el rubio cocinero que se encargaba de mantener saludables a casa uno de los miembros de la tripulación: Sanji.

**-¡Lucy-chwan!- **danzo con corazones en los ojos al verla entrar en su territorio **-¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?-**

**-Parece que las gaviotas trajeron el periódico más temprano hoy…- **bufo un poco molesta, con los brazos en jarras

**-Debió haber llegado antes-** le informo el cocinero **–Pero, como quedamos atrapados en esa tormenta…-**

**-Lo se…- **chisto agotada **–No había manera que pudiera alcanzarnos…-**

**-Así es la vida en el mar, Lucy-chan- **hablo con aires de grandeza el cejas rizadas

**-A veces siento que es demasiado para mi…- **dejo escapar inconscientemente

**-Cuando eso pase, recuerda que tienes a este par de idiotas que te darán su apoyo- **galante, le mostro una sonrisa que basto para convencerla **-¿De acuerdo?-**

**-Tampoco quiero volverme una molestia para ustedes…- **murmuro la rubia mientras tomaba asiento en la otra punta del comedor **–Quiero serles de alguna utilidad…- **protesto como si tuviera terminantemente prohibido participar de los asuntos importantes **–Es molesto sentarme y observar como hacen todo el trabajo…-**

**-Bueno, eso no es algo que puedas discutir conmigo- **no era que no quisiera escuchar sus problemas pero, tampoco había mucho que pudiera hacer para ayudarla **–Ya sabes quién da las ordenes aquí-**

**-Sí, ya lo sé…- **dijo no muy contenta, mientras observaba el techo recostada sobre su silla

**-¿Por qué no le dices lo que te molesta?- **le sugirió el cocinero mientras se alistaba para preparar el desayuno **–Ya sé que es un completo idiota pero, puede ser un poco más atento si se lo pides-**

**-¡N-No hay manera de que vaya a hablarlo con el!- **chillo con las mejillas rojas, en tanto trataba de no perder el equilibrio

**-¿Lo dices por lo que siempre cuenta Usopp?- **la miro incrédulo, para luego soltar una pequeña carcajada **–No te preocupes, ese idiota no ha mordido a nadie mientras duerme-**

**-N-No lo digo por eso…- **negó varias veces con la cabeza, sin poder ocultar los nervios que la comían hasta la punta de los pies **–El solo estar cerca de él, hace que…- **

**-¿Hace que…?- **repitió Sanji al ver que la chica se había quedado absorta en sus propias palabras

**-Olvídalo, no es nada…- **mintió con una media sonrisa **–Debo de estar paranoica…- **tiro al aire, mientras se levantaba de su asiento **–Iré a prepararme antes que los demás se levanten a desayunar…-**

**-No tardes mucho- **comento el rubio mientras la veía salir por la puerta **–El desayuno estará en menos de diez minutos-**

**-Entendido…-**

"_**Diez minutos"**_ – pensó – _**"Eso era más que suficiente para que pudiera arreglarse y estar en la cocina antes de que el despertara".**_

Por alguna razón, había comenzado a resultarle incomodo que – por ser la última en aparecerse por la cocina – los ojos de ese chico se clavaran en su imagen matutina.

Eran dos segundos o tal vez menos, ya que alguno siempre le daba un codazo o el rubio le decía a gritos que empezara a desayunar pero, era suficiente para que ella sintiera como el veía hasta la marca de su ropa interior.

Y eso, por muy absurdo que pudiera llegar a sonar, se había vuelto un gran dilema para ella. Por eso, había decidido sacrificar horas de descanso, solo para evitar ese momento que – por muy corto que fuera – hacia que dejara de tener los pies sobre la tierra.

**-Esta vez no me agarrara con la guardia baja…- **mascullo la rubia, mientras recorría la cubierta sin prestar mucha atención **-¡Estaré de regreso, antes que el…!-**

**-¡Oe, Ojou-chan!- **aquel llamado desde la torre vigía, hizo que se sobresaltara **-¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?-**

**-¡No vuelvas a asustarme así!- **chillo la rubia al chocar con la cara de un recién amanecido Franky **-¡Por poco me matas del susto!-**

**-Oh, siento mucho haberte asustado- **se disculpó el ciborg mientras bajaba de un salto a la cubierta **–Suelo tener ese efecto en las jovencitas-**

**-A Robin-san no le hará mucha gracia saber que te haces el coqueto con otras "señoritas"…- **bufo la maga estelar, mientras recogía su cabello en una coleta

**-E-En fin, Ojou-chan…- **cambio su tono de voz al habitual **-¿No sabes si ya está listo el desayuno?-**

**-Sanji-san dijo que nos llamaría en diez minutos…- **le comento lo mismo que le había dicho el rubio estando en la cocina **–Yo solo iba a arreglarme un poco…-**

**-Oh, quieres causar una buena impresión ante el capitán- **chisto el ciborg, guiñándole un ojo

**-¡P-Por supuesto que no!- **si bien el comentario hizo que enrojeciera hasta la medula, se negó rotundamente a aceptarlo **-¿Por qué habría yo de…?-**

**-Oe, oe…- **se oyó una voz bastante familiar, en tanto el chirrido de una puerta vieja equiparaba toda la cubierta **-¿Qué es todo ese ruido? ¿No ven que es…?-**

**-¡Kyah!- **la rubia emitió un chillido que se oyó a lo largo y ancho del barco, antes que golpeara a quien fuera que acabara de levantarse

**-Eso dolió…- **se quejó en tanto se incorporaba, tratando de entender un poco mejor la situación **-¡Oe, Lucy!- **le llamo la atención, una vez que estuvo más compuesto **-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-**

**-¡L-Luffy!- **solo entonces cayo en cuenta de lo que había hecho y se acercó a él para socorrerlo **-¿Estas bien?-**

**-¡Es un poco tarde para que preguntes eso!- **se quejó el moreno, apenas la rubia tocara su frente

**-Lo siento, no sabía que eras tú…- **se disculpó con una media sonrisa

**-¿Acaso tengo un hermano gemelo?- **bufo molesto, sin siquiera moverse de su lugar **–Cielos, Lucy…- **mascullo entre dientes, luego de mirarla detenidamente **–Haces que me dé dolor de cabeza…-**

**-Tal vez el golpe fue demasiado fuerte y estés aturdido-** comento el ciborg que aún seguía con ellos **–Deberías ir a que el tanuki te revisara-**

**-No, estoy bien…- **dijo despreocupado, recuperando el equilibrio **–Debe ser por el hambre…- **aquello no sonó muy convincente para la rubia **-¿Aun no está el desayuno?-**

**-Sanji-san dijo que nos llamaría en diez minutos…- **era la tercera vez que decía eso en lo que iba de la mañana

**-¿Estuviste con él?-** unos celos casi diminutos se asomaron por detrás de esa pregunta

**-Solo fui a la cocina porque no podía dormir…- **se explicó la maga estelar un tanto incomoda **–No sabía que él estaba ahí…-**

**-Si no podías dormir, ¿Por qué no me…?- **el resto de las palabras quedaron en medio del vago camino que recorrió su equilibrio, antes de derrumbarse en los brazos de la rubia

**-¡Oe, Luffy!- **alzo la voz el carpintero de la tripulación **-¿Estas bien?-**

**-¿Luffy…?-** se limitó a decir la rubia, en tanto sentía como el chico se aferraba fuerte a ella

**-Estoy bien…- **mascullo entre dientes, luego de un buen rato **-No hace falta que alarmen a los demás…-**

**-De todas maneras, creo que lo mejor será que el tanuki eche un vistazo- **fuera grave o no, lo correcto era quitarse la duda **-Iré a por el-**

**-En ese caso, yo iré a…- **la maga estelar intento seguirle el paso pero, apenas quiso dar uno lejos de ahí, los brazos del moreno la rodearon por completo **-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-No dejare que escapes esta vez…-** musito el chico casi pegado su oído

**-¿Huh?-** aquello no hizo más que enrojecer a la rubia

**-No creas que no lo he notado…- **ese sencillo y simple comentario, hizo que se le erizara la piel **-Has estado esquivándome desde hace buen tiempo…- **de no conocerlo tanto, habría jurado que se trataba de otra persona que estaba tratando de confundirla para que cediera ante sus encantos **-Al principio creí que era cosa mía pero, no soy tan paranoico como para pensar que estas evitándome sin ninguna razón…-**

**-Sobre eso, yo…- **intento por todos los medios desprenderse de su agarre pero, sin importar cuanto trataba, se le era imposible escapar de los brazos del capitán

**-¿Acaso he hecho algo que te molestara?- **la pregunta no le habría resultado tan incómoda, si el no la hubiera mirado a los ojos en ese entonces **-Sé que puedo ser bastante imprudente a veces, pero…- **por alguna extraña razón, pareció querer cambiar el rumbo de la conversación por tan solo un instante **-No creo que ese sea un motivo para que salgas corriendo cada que estamos cerca…-**

**-Lo siento…- **se disculpó brevemente la maga estelar, esquivando aquellos enormes y profundos ojos que la acechaban bien de cerca **-No sabía que te sintieras de esa manera…-**

**-Usopp dijo que lo estaba pensando demasiado, ¿sabes?- **eso ultimo salió casi sin cuidado de su boca, como si fuera algo de lo más natural ser tan sincero con una chica como ella **-Pero, no pude evitarlo…- **algo en esa frase tenía el mismo gusto que la angustia **-Estaba preocupado por ti…-**

**-¿Preocupado?- **no era que el chico fuera un desinteresado pero, siempre daba la impresión de estar en su mundo y aquello hacia que más de uno creyera que las pocas cosas que le importaban, tenían que ver con su estómago **-¿Por qué?-**

**-Pensé que tal vez echabas de menos a Natsu o algo por el estilo…- **cierto disgusto resbalo por su boca al pronunciar el nombre del Dragon Slayer **-Como no se despidieron del todo bien…- **y decirlo de ese modo, era bastante absurdo, a sabiendas de cómo habían acabado las cosas la última vez que se vieron **-Pensé que te había quedado algo que decirle y que eso hacía que no quisieras estar a mi lado…-**

**-Luffy…-** era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que notaba que le estaba hablando en serio y no tratando de engatusarla con uno de sus malos chistes

**-Sé que puede sonar egoísta, pero…- **por como venía la charla, sabía que nada bueno saldría de su boca a esas alturas **-Al menos por esta vez…- **esas diminutas pausas que hacía para estar cada vez más cerca de ella, habían comenzado a impacientarla **-¿Me dejarías ocupar su lugar?- **

La rubia no supo que contestar. Estaba que no salía de su asombro.

El día había comenzado tan tranquilo que, no tuvo chance alguna de predecir que algo como eso podría llegar a suceder si volvió a chocar con él.

Había sido un giro bastante inesperado y por mucho que le pesara, no sabía cuál era la mejor manera de responder a su pregunta.

No era que – en su momento – hubiera tenido alguna clase de relación con Natsu pero, tampoco era como si no hubieran tenido nada. Eran amigos, eran compañeros e incluso hubo un tiempo en que llego a verlo como algo más, hasta que el apareció.

El cambio todo por completo… desde su rutina, hasta el modo en que su corazón se agitaba de solo verlo caminar de una manera casi similar a la del Dragneel y ella sabía perfectamente el por qué, solo que se negaba a aceptarlo.

Sin embargo, ahora que las cosas se habían presentado de ese modo entre ellos… ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Saldría corriendo como de costumbre o se atrevería a romper las reglas que estaban impuestas por encima de ellos?

Fuera cual fuera la decisión que tomara, estaba claro que las cosas no volverían a ser las mismas con Luffy, ocupara el lugar de Natsu o no.

Y ella… si, ella conocía muy bien el por qué.

.

.

.

.

.

**CONTINUARA…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** One Piece y Fairy Tail** pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, lo que yo haga con sus personajes es mérito mío, como así esta historia.

**Fandom:** **X-Over** _(One Piece & Fairy Tail)_

**Pairing:** **Lucy x Luffy **_(LuLu)_

**Advertencia:** Toda mención sobre el manga / anime usado para este fic, es mera coincidencia.

Nada de **Yaoi**, nada de **Yuri**… aunque sí un posible **lemmon**.

Sin más… que les guste; DD

**N/A:** si lees este **crossover**, deja un **review**. Lo agradeceré mucho: DD

**Saliendo de la rutina **

**II**

**Por:**** NaMii HeartPhilia**

La Heartphilia se quedó de una pieza.

¿Qué le dejara ocupar el lugar de Natsu? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

Hasta donde ella tenía memoria, el Dragneel no había adquirido otro título además del de compañero de equipo.

Por supuesto que eran un par de buenos amigos pero, eso no quería decir que compartieran una historia bajo las sabanas o algo por el estilo.

Claro que no podía negar que había sentido alguna clase de atracción por semejante criatura salvaje pero, no era nada comparado con lo que le provocaba estar cerca de quien soñaba con convertirse en el amo de los siete mares.

Entonces, ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Una broma, acaso?

No. Por el tono de voz que traía Luffy, era fácil de ver que era algo bastante serio y/o fundamental para él. Sabia cuan caprichoso podía llegar a ser si alguien más llamaba su atención pero, jamás le había reprochado algo de esa manera.

Si Mira estuviera ahí, seguramente diría que estaba celoso.

Momento, ¿dijo celoso? ¿Luffy estaba celoso de Natsu? ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca o qué?

Bueno, tal vez no tanto pero, ¡incluso las alucinaciones tenían un límite!

Que el Dragon Slayer estuviera celoso de aquel chico sería mucho más razonable pero, ¿el?

No, eso sí que era imposible. De lo único que podía llegar a sentir celos el Mugiwara seria de las aves, ya que estas podían alcanzar el cielo y el no pero; de ahí a estar celoso de Natsu…

**Había una brecha bastante angosta.**

Sin embargo, por muy claro que tuviera eso dentro de su cabeza, no era capaz de articular palabra.

Los brazos del moreno la habían atrapado en un abrazo bastante cálido, tanto quizás que siquiera llego a molestarle lo poco cómoda que se había vuelto la situación.

Podía sentir como el viento se agitaba bajo sus pies, mezclándose poco a poco con la respiración de aquel chico que – por como venían las cosas – no tenía la menor intención de dejarla ir.

O, eso fue lo que pensó, hasta que sus manos se aferraron débilmente a su pecho como si tuviera miedo de algo, o en todo caso, de él.

**-¿No les parece que es un poco temprano para andar coqueteando?- **ese comentario hizo que los recorriera un largo escalofrío

**-¡N-Nami-san!-** chillo la maga estelar, asomándose apenas para ver la desalineada imagen de la pelirroja

**-B-Buenos días, Nami…- **alcanzo a decir el moreno antes de chocarse con la mala cara de la chica

**-Buenos serán para ti, Luffy…- **por lo seca que había sido su respuesta, estaba claro que acababa de despertarse

**-Etto, si me disculpan, iré a prepararme para el desayuno…- **dijo la rubia alejándose sigilosamente por lo largo de la cubierta

**-O-Osu…- **para cuando reacciono, la chica ya no estaba al alcance de sus ojos

**-¿Se puede saber que le hiciste ahora?- **lo acuso de inmediato la navegante

**-¡N-No he hecho nada!- **chillo en su defensa el Mugiwara sin poder desafiar los ojos de la femenina

**-Todavía…- **completo la chica con malicia

**-¡N-Nami!-** se quejó el moreno, tratando de ocultar los nervios que lo comían hasta la punta de los pies **-¿Qué es lo que pasa…?-**

**-Está bien que consientas a Lucy, pero…- **susurro pegada al oído del capitán, en tanto acariciaba su rostro **–Yo soy la única que puede darse el gusto de verte así…- **lo poco o mucho que quiso decir el chico en su defensa, fue más mudo y menos atrevido que el rumbo que trazaron los dedos de la femenina hasta la comisura de sus labios **-¿Sabes a lo que me refiero, verdad?-**

**-N-Nami…- **por más que lo intentaba, era incapaz de reaccionar cuando la chica lo provocaba de esa manera

**-Nos vemos en el desayuno, capitán…- **chisto coqueta, alejándose sigilosamente de el

**-Esa tonta…- **mascullo molesto mientras la veía caminar alegre hacia la cocina **–Uno de estos días, le ensañaré quien manda…-**

**-¿Ya estas a los besos con Nami otra vez?- **aquella pregunta fue como una patada en el estómago para el Mugiwara **–Tu sí que no pierdes el tiempo, Luffy…-**

**-¿Me estabas espiando, acaso?- **se sobresaltó el moreno, encontrándose con un recién amanecido Usopp

**-¿Cómo crees?- **rio por lo bajo el mentiroso **–Lo que pasa es que eres muy poco discreto…-**

**-No veo por qué debería ser discreto…- **dijo el Mugiwara despreocupado **–No tengo nada que ocultar…-**

**-¿Siquiera lo que me dijiste acerca de Lucy?- **sonrió con gracia el narizón

**-¡Idiota, no lo digas en voz alta!- **una vez más, la sangre le subió hasta las mejillas **–Aun no he podido decirle nada sobre eso…-**

**-Dudo mucho que puedas, si tienes a Nami persiguiéndote el trasero…- **comento Usopp con un tono bastante serio

**-Ya hare algo al respecto…- **comento no muy a gusto el capitán de a bordo

**-Sera mejor que lo hagas pronto…- **le sugirió el artillero al notar cierto disgusto en el rostro de su amigo **–A no ser que quieras ser el segundo plato para Lucy…- **casi por instinto, los ojos del moreno se clavaron en el con toda la intención de aniquilarlo **–Hablando de Lucy…- **chisto desentendido al verla de regreso **–Ahí la tienes…-**

**-¿Y Nami-san?- **pregunto curiosa la rubia, mientras terminaba de recogerse el cabello

**-Debe estar en la cocina, supongo…- **mascullo por lo bajo el capitán, en el vago intento de no mirarla

**-¿Paso algo cuando me fui?- **sin querer, se dio cuenta que había dado en el blanco

**-Creo que mejor los dejo solos…- **dijo el mentiroso, aprovechando la oportunidad para escapar

**-¡Oe, Usopp!- **todo intento por detener al narizotas fue inútil, ya que este salió disparando como si lo estuviera persiguiendo el diablo

**-Nee, Luffy…- **lo llamo la maga estelar, jalándolo del brazo **-¿Paso algo?-**

**-P-Por supuesto que no…- **negó varias veces con la cabeza **-¿Qué podría haber pasado?-**

**-No lo sé…- **contesto la rubia de un modo bastante inocente **–Es por eso que te pregunto…-**

**-Todo está bien, Lucy…- **trato de convencerla con una sonrisa **–No hace falta que te preocupes…- **aquello no la dejo muy tranquila, estaba más que claro que algo no estaba del todo bien **-¿Ya terminaste de arreglarte?-**

**-E-Eso creo…-** balbuceo no muy segura la rubia, en tanto el chico la observaba detenidamente **-¿Q-Que tanto estas mirando?- **trato de sonar tan tranquila como de costumbre pero, los nervios eran casi tan grandes como el filo de un acantilado, lo cual le impedía poder disimularlos a la perfección** -¿Tengo algo en la cara?-**

**-Tranquila, tonta…- **chisto el moreno riendo por lo bajo **–Incluso aunque lo tuvieras, no te quedaría mal…- **la sonrisa que le mostro no mucho después, hizo que la maga estelar enrojeciera hasta la medula **–A fin de cuentas, todo te sienta bien…-**

**-¡E-Eso no es cierto!- **negó rotundamente con la cabeza, donde dos pasos hacia atrás **-¡Debo verme horrible cuando duermo!-**

**-Por supuesto que no…- **refuto el Mugiwara, acercándose a ella sin siquiera pedir permiso

**-¿C-Como estas tan seguro de eso?-** no era que le interesara saberlo pero, ya que él había tocado el tema, tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad que se le estaba presentando

**-Quien sabe…- **la maga estelar achico los ojos, le molestaba que su respuesta fuera tan sencilla ante preguntas tan importantes como esa

**-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- **bufo molesta la rubia, a lo que el chico la miro como si no entendiera el rumbo que había tomado la conversación

**-¿No dices tú que las mujeres tienen sus encantos?-** el corazón de la Heartphilia dio un salto, ¿realmente alguien como él había prestado atención a semejante tontería? **–Tu también tienes los tuyos, solo que aún no te has dado cuenta…- **no fue precisamente el comentario lo que la hizo enrojecer aún más que de costumbre, sino el tono de su voz que llego a erizarle la piel **–Incluso ahora, te ves…-**

**-Pedazo de pervertido…-** lo callo Lucy antes que tuviera la chance de acercarse más a ella **–Si vas a cortejarme, al menos hazlo bien…-**

El moreno dio un paso en falso, antes de perder el equilibrio.

¿Cortejar? ¿De qué le estaba hablando? Era la primera vez en su vida que escuchaba esa palabra y lo más raro de todo, era que no le encontraba nada de interesante.

¿Era eso lo que había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo con Lucy? ¿La había estado cortejando?Tuvo toda la intención de preguntarle de que tanto se trataba el asunto pero, antes que las palabras salieran de su boca, se dio cuenta que probablemente se vería mas idiota que de costumbre si le cuestionaba algo que – siendo hombre – debería de saber.

¿Era que podía ser más lento? Tanto tiempo viajando junto a Sanji, viendo como este andaba tras cada mujer que se le cruzaba y siquiera era capaz de deducir si él había estado haciendo lo mismo, solo que de un modo bastante torpe.

Estaba claro que le interesaba la Heartphilia, no tenía ni dudas de eso pero… de ahí a saber si la había estado cortejando o no, bueno… por más absurdo que sonara, no estaba seguro de sus propios actos desde que ella había hecho semejante comentario para sacarlo de su órbita.

Estaba confundido o mejor dicho, demasiado confundido. Si ella estaba en lo cierto, entonces Nami había estado haciendo lo mismo con él y siquiera se había dado por enterado. Le había dado cabida a que jugara con él, cuando ella estaba bien al tanto que tenía los ojos puestos en otra.

Algo en todo eso, no estaba bien. No, ¡nada estaba bien! La situación estaba de cabeza y para peores, no podía pensar con claridad. Los ojos le daban vueltas y vueltas, mientras trataba de concentrarse en algo que le devolviera la compostura pero, para su desgracia, apenas alzo la vista se cruzó con la mirada curiosa de la maga estelar que se había puesto a su altura para asegurarse que estaba bien.

Sudo frio al sentirla casi pegada a su cuerpo. No era como si no hubiera tenido esa clase de contacto con ella antes pero, desde que había sido capaz de reconocer que no la veía del mismo modo que a los demás, se le era casi imposible actuar como usualmente lo hacía; mucho menos si la rubia invadía su espacio personal.

Busco por todos los medios conservar la calma pero, apenas sintió las manos frías de la chica rozarle la frente, fue como una sentencia de muerte bastante oportuna. En ese momento, podría haber jurado que – de ser un tipo como Sanji – ya estaría viendo el cielo y las estrellas pero, dado a que sus instintos no eran tan bajos como los suyos, se las arreglo para (al menos), no perder la conciencia.

No obstante, tener los ojos bien abiertos en esos momentos, estaba haciendo que su mente divagara el suave tono de voz de la chica que, al ver que el no emitía sonido, seguía preguntándole una y otra vez si estaba bien.

Solo hubo una milésima de segundo en la quiso asentir con la cabeza para darle la razón pero, ella lo sacudió hasta el último de su sentidos, cuando – inconscientemente – la yema de sus dedos resbalo por la comisura de sus labios, haciéndolo casi morir de sed.

¿Era que estaba enloqueciendo? No, no era eso. Nada de eso. No estaba loco, mucho menos demente. Solo había una cosa que podía hacerle perder la razón sobre el Sunny y estaba justo frente a sus ojos.

La única mujer que había sido capaz de robarle su cordura, la misma que ahora estaba jugando con el poco sentido que quedaba dentro de él, esa misma mujer a la que el sencillamente llamaba _**' Lucy '**_.

**-Nee, Luffy…- **susurro la Heartphilia, sin poder ignorar lo tensa que se había vuelto la situación **–Sobre lo que dijiste esta mañana, yo…- **

**-Lo siento…- **no tenía la menor intención de interrumpirla pero, de no hacer que guardara silencio, iba a perder el control **–Fue imprudente de mi parte…-**

**-¿Imprudente?-** rara vez el Mugiwara había usado esa palabra en una de sus conversaciones, lo cual llamo la atención de la rubia **-¿Por qué?-**

**-No lo sé…- **siquiera él estaba seguro de ello pero, sentía que algo no estaba bien **–Siento que fue demasiado pedirte que me dejaras ocupar el lugar de Natsu…-**

**-¿Qué si te dijera que estaba esperando que lo hicieras?- **Luffy se sobresaltó, ¿era aquello una remota remota posibilidad o todo lo contrario? **-¿Seguirías pensando que fue imprudente?-** tuvo toda la intención de responder a la dichosa pregunta pero, así como sus ojos, se perdió casi por instinto en cada uno de los movimientos de la chica hasta que estuvo de pie otra vez **–Te lo dejo de tarea…-**

**-¡O-Oe, Lucy!- **chillo molesto luego de haber recuperado un poco la compostura **-¡No me dejes hablando solo!- **para cuando empezó con los berrinches habituales, la rubia ya se encontraba camino a la cocina como todos los santos días **-¿Qué voy a hacer con ella?- **mascullo entre dientes, alzando la vista para chocarse con un cielo bastante nublado **–Si tan solo Ace estuviera aquí…- **aquel comentario salió de su boca casi sin previo aviso, haciendo que cierta angustia se meciera por su tono de voz **–Ace…- **

Achico los ojos casi con disgusto y no porque estuviera tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que se asomaban por los costados, sino por el simple hecho que no podía imaginar a su hermano ayudándolo con todo el asunto.

Ellos jamás habían hablado de mujeres. Pese al carácter que tenía Ace, era bastante vergonzoso cuando se encontraba frente al sexo opuesto y por eso no le gustaba tocar el tema. Por supuesto, eso no quitaba que hubiera tenido un par de aventuras a lo largo de su viaje pero, Luffy nunca se había interesado por los detalles más jugosos de dichas historias y era ahora cuando más lo lamentaba.

Su hermano era un hombre con mucha experiencia. Estaba seguro que podría haber aprendido mucho más de él, si tan solo hubiera prestado la atención necesaria a cada una de las atolondradas odiseas que escaparon de boca de Ace cuando estuvo reunido con él en Arabasta.

He ahí las consecuencias de haber sido tan despistado. Ahora no tenía ninguna carta que pudiera jugar a su favor y mucho menos luego de haberle pedido semejante cosa a Lucy sin siquiera haberlo pensado antes. Se había dejado guiar por sus impulsos y eso…

**Sí. Eso era algo que pagaría muy caro.**

**-¡Rayos!- **gruñó con fastidio al escuchar como su estómago le pedía por el desayuno **-¿Por qué a mí?-**

Suspiro agotado, echándose sobre cubierta como si acabara de ganar una feroz batalla. Jamás había sido poseedor de una buena racha y mucho menos si se trataba de las mujeres pero, de algo estaba seguro, nunca había sido tan mala hasta ahora.

¿Y todo gracias a quién? _**A Lucy Heartphilia.**_

.

.

.

.

.

**CONTINUARA…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** One Piece y Fairy Tail** pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, lo que yo haga con sus personajes es mérito mío, como así esta historia.

**Fandom:** **X-Over** _(One Piece & Fairy Tail)_

**Pairing:** **Lucy x Luffy **_(LuLu)_

**Advertencia:** Toda mención sobre el manga / anime usado para este fic, es mera coincidencia.

Nada de **Yaoi**, nada de **Yuri**… aunque sí un posible **lemmon**.

Nuevo capítulo después de _**3 meses sin actualizar**_. Prometo no ser tan vaga a partir de ahora :33

Sin más… que les guste; DD

**N/A:** si lees este **crossover**, deja un **review**. Lo agradeceré mucho: DD

**Saliendo de la rutina**

**III**

**Por:** **NaMii HeartPhilia**

Abrió los ojos casi por inercia de escuchar el alboroto que venía desde la cocina.

Supuso que no haría mucho desde que los demás acabaran el desayuno, dado que le había oído decir al rubio que hoy era el turno de Brook de ayudarle con los platos.

El moreno enarco una ceja. Nunca desayunaban la gran cosa como para que Sanji necesitara de la ayuda de alguien más para lavar los trastes pero, a diferencia de otras tantas veces, no había escogido a ninguna de las chicas; lo cual – por alguna extraña razón – le hizo sentir aliviado.

Aquello le resulto más que raro. Usualmente esa era – quizás – una de las pocas oportunidades que tenía el cocinero de estar a solas con cualquiera de las femeninas y que la dejara pasar como si nada, era demasiado sospechoso.

No obstante, que hubiera optado por el músico esta vez, al menos hizo que se ahorrara el disgusto de ver cómo iba de aquí para allá todo risueño tras la falda de la chica que tuviera la mala suerte de pasar más de dos horas en su compañía.

Oh sí, no había nada más molesto que eso. Siquiera les dejaba terminar de desayunar que ya los estaba sacando a patadas de la cocina para poder continuar con _**'su trabajo'**_.

Por supuesto, el resto no le daba importancia. Sanji siempre había sido así. La cocina era su territorio y no le gustaba que nadie se quedara más de la cuenta dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Aquel era el sitio que usaba para reflexionar, mientras planificaba nuevas estrategias para caerle mejor a las chicas y así tener una que otra chance con ellas.

Claro que eso no quitaba que su suerte fuera cada vez peor pero, el aún conservaba las esperanzas de que – tarde o temprano – alguna cayera bajo el poder de sus encantos y se entregara a los brazos de aquel príncipe azul.

Luffy bufo molesto. Conocía perfectamente la fascinación que su amigo tenía por el sexo opuesto pero, aquella maldita costumbre suya, había comenzado a molestarle desde que Lucy había pasado a ser miembro oficial de la tripulación.

Si bien la rubia lo trataba casi como lo hacía Nami, este había hallado ciertas formas de llamar su atención y dado que ella quería llevarse bien con todos, era quien menos lo ignoraba cuando empezaba con sus payasadas de muchacho encantador.

De hecho, a vista de cualquiera, podría decirse que hasta disfrutaba de la compañía de ese pervertido y que siquiera le molestaba que anduviera cortejándola sin siquiera disimular sus segundas intenciones.

En eso, aquella diminuta palabra volvió a resonar en la mente del Mugiwara.

'_**Cortejar'**_. Todavía seguía pensando que le había querido decir con eso. ¿Era alguna clase de movimiento especial? ¿Un comportamiento poco usual que se presentaba solo en algunas personas? ¿O seria que se trataba de un síntoma contagioso?

Lo último le sonó un tanto razonable. Llevaba buen rato de conocer a Sanji y de lo mucho que habían compartido, no le resultaría nada extraño que este le hubiera pegado alguna de sus malas costumbres.

No obstante, que Lucy acotara que lo estaba haciendo mal, le había aplastado hasta las líneas del orgullo. Sabía que era torpe y tal vez demasiado lento para algunas cosas pero, que justo ella le hiciera un comentario como ese, hizo que se frustrara de manera tal que prefirió evadir al resto hasta que acabaran de desayunar.

Si bien no le hizo mucha gracia pasar por alto la primera comida del día, sabía que aquello era mucho mejor que tratar de ignorar a la maga estelar durante el rato que duraran todos juntos sentados a la mesa.

Si, por más que ella viniera esquivándolo desde hacía ya buen rato, cuando tenían esa clase de roses, ella era la primera en ponerle los ojos encima, como si tuviera toda la intención de leerle el pensamiento o algo por el estilo y, dado que él era un chico de mente simple, no le costaría nada saber que tanto pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos.

_**Suspiro agotado. ¿Acaso podía ser más idiota? **_

Se suponía que la Heartphilia debería ser la transparente entre los dos y sin embargo, era el quien se había vuelto un acertijo demasiado fácil de resolver.

¿Y todo por qué? Ni el mismo lo sabía.

**-Nee, Luffy…- **el solo oír su nombre entre tanto silencio, lo sobresalto **-¿Estas despierto?-**

**-¡N-No me des esos sustos, Lucy!- **se quejó ahorrándose un par de maldiciones al chocar con los enormes ojos de la chica **–Casi me da un ataque…-**

**-Lo siento…- **se disculpó la rubia con una media sonrisa **–No era mi intención asustarte…-**

**-Tampoco es para tanto…- **no era una niña pequeña como para andar reprochándole cosas de ese modo **–La culpa es mía, por tener la guardia baja…-**

**-Nami-san dijo que siempre bajas la guardia luego del desayuno…- **acoto la maga estelar como si fuera algo de lo más natural sacar a relucir uno de sus tantos defectos

**-No deberías escuchar todo lo que dice…- **se defendió infantil ante la mirada desentendida de la joven **–A ella le encanta hablar mal de mí…-**

**-Lo se…- **asintió la Heartphilia sin siquiera vacilar **–No hace falta que me lo digas, tonto…-**

**-T-Tonta serás tú, Lucy…- **aquellas palabras resbalaron por su boca, luego que ella le estirase las mejillas

**-Tú lo eres más, por haberte perdido el desayuno…- **chisto en medio de lo que parecía ser un reproche, revolviéndole el cabello **–Chopper no paraba de preguntar por ti cada que podía…-**

**-Ya, no hagas eso…- **se quejó en su propio idioma**, **a lo que Lucy emitió una pequeña risita **–No le veo lo gracioso…-**

**-¿Acaso no puedo molestarte de vez en cuando?- **pregunto ella divertida

**-Que yo sepa, no te he dado permiso a que me molestes…- **refuto el moreno en medio de un mohín

**-¿Debería de esperar que el capitán lo aprobara, entonces?-** ladeo la cabeza, sin apartar sus ojos de lo rojas que se pusieron las mejillas del Mugiwara ante aquella remota pregunta

**-¡Y-Yo soy el único al que puedes llamar así, tonta!-** siquiera se puso a pensar en el significado de esas palabras cuando las dejo salir **–Yo soy tu capitán, ¿te quedo claro?-**

**-Luffy…- **esas absurdas palabras le llegaron hasta las puertas del corazón o, al menos, hicieron que la sangre le subiera hasta las mejillas 

**-¡N-No me malinterpretes!- **chisto luego de un buen rato, siéndole casi imposible evadir la mirada de la maga estelar **–Solo puede haber un capitán en este barco, después de todo…-** Lucy se sobresaltó, no esperaba que el saliera con alguna especie de aclaración a lo que había dicho antes y mucho menos de esa manera **–Oe, ¿me estas escuchando?-**

**-¿Q-Que cosa?- **trato de hacerse la desentendida, cuando había captado el mensaje a la perfección

**-No me lo hagas repetir…- **busco por todos los medios mantener la calma pero, cada que parecía que había tomado control absoluto sobre sus sentidos, los ojos brillosos de la Heartphilia, alteraban hasta la última de sus neuronas **–Es vergonzoso…-**

**-¿Te da pena decir que eres el capitán?- **Luffy asintió en silencio, cuando ella iba directo al grano siquiera tenía fuerzas como para contradecirla y mucho menos cuando su corazón amenazaba con salirse del pecho **–Que lindo…- **

**-No le veo lo lindo a eso…- **bufo molesto, en tanto la rubia volvía a jugar con su cabello de nueva cuenta **-¡Oe, Lucy!- **aquello que comenzó como un berrinche se oyó a lo largo y ancho del Sunny, llamando la atención de más de uno y no solo la de la maga estelar **–¿Qué tanto me estás viendo?-**

**-¿Eh?- **Lucy hizo caso omiso a la pregunta, ladeando apenas la cabeza

**-Hace un rato, te me quedaste mirando…- **sus vagos esfuerzos por luchar contra los nervios que le recorrían tras la espalda, eran más que evidentes **-¿Me veo raro, acaso?-**

**-P-Para nada…- **negó varias veces, como si con una sola no fuera suficiente **–Es solo que…-**

**-¿Qué cosa?- **parecía como si no tuviera intención de dejarla respirar

**-Me dio la impresión de que querías decirme algo…-** el moreno se sobresaltó, si había una que otra cosa que quería discutir con ella pero su mirada curiosa y a la vez penetrante, le había hecho dar más de un paso hacia atrás

**-¿Algo como que?- **Luffy no era de los que daban muchas vueltas al asunto pero, tratándose de ella, por alguna extraña razón, quería saberlo o al menos, entenderlo todo

**-Bueno, como te deje una tarea esta mañana…- **chisto la Heartphilia desviando la mirada hacia un costado como si le resultara algo incómodo el tratar algunos temas con el

**-¿Tarea?- **repitió idiotizado el Mugiwara, antes que la imagen de ese entonces surcara por su mente **–S-Sobre eso, yo…-**

**-Mejor lo dejamos para después…- **le susurró al oído, luego de acercarse poco discreta hacia el **–Nos están viendo…-**

**-¿Huh?- **el moreno se puso en alerta apenas la rubia le señaló con los ojos al supuesto espía** -**_**¡Nami…!-**_

**-Solo por si acaso…- **

El corazón del capitán dio un vuelco sin nombre en menos de dos segundos.

Lucy se había acercado de un modo bastante descarado a él, como si intentara marcar territorio ante la pelirroja que – probablemente – hubiera estado observándolos desde el principio.

Luffy enarco una ceja. Nunca le había molestado que ella lo observara. De hecho, siempre había hecho de todo para llamar su atención pero, desde que había conocido a la rubia, como que había perdido el interés en esa absurda rutina por algo mucho más divertido.

Y si… solo entonces Nami mostro uno que otro interés por él. Ahora que él tenía los ojos puestos en otra chica, ahora que el luchaba por acercarse a alguien más, ella no hacía nada más que entorpecer su camino.

Estuvo a punto de alzar la voz y decirle que mirara hacia otro lado o lo que fuera pero, la Heartphilia no le dio tiempo siquiera a respirar.

Trazo un largo y poco inocente camino hasta su boca con la yema de los dedos y se quedó mirándolo por un buen rato, esperando algún tipo de reacción de su parte.

Para ese entonces, el moreno estaba fuera de sus sentidos. No tenía idea siquiera donde se encontraba, solo estaba fijo a cada uno de los movimientos de la rubia, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Solo cuando tendió a acercarse un poco más, su boca seca trato de romper el silencio.

Busco por todos los medios decirle que no siguiera, que no era necesario que le probara nada a nadie y mucho menos a Nami pero, siquiera la mitad de su nombre se asomó por las puertas de su garganta.

La Heartphilia lo atrapo con las defensas bajas en un beso bastante dulce que hizo que se rindiera – prácticamente – al instante, correspondiendo a aquella muestra de afecto sin pensar en nada más.

_**Solo en ella.**_

**-O-Oe…- **tartamudeo el moreno, tratando de recuperar la compostura **–Lu…-**

**-No digas nada…- **lo mando a callar con un abrazo **–O lo echaras a perder…-**

**-O-Osu…- **pese a no haber entendido el porqué de ese comentario, la obedeció como si de una orden se tratara

**-Nee, Luffy…- **chisto la maga estelar, mientras se aferraba más a su pecho, el moreno asistió en silencio para darle a saber que estaba bien atento **–Sobre lo de Natsu…- **el Mugiwara achico los ojos. Ella acababa de decirle que no echara a perder el momento y luego nombraba a ese otro como si nada, ¿era que le gustaba molestarlo? **–No creo que sea imprudente que ocupes su lugar…-**

**-¿Eh?- **solo entonces, ella volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, con aquella sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba

**-Después de todo, ese ha sido tu lugar desde un principio…- **el color le subió hasta las mejillas de solo escuchar esas palabras, ¿así o más idiota?

**-Y luego el imprudente soy yo…- **chisto Luffy en medio de un reproche, acariciándole el cabello **–Tonta…-**

La rubia dejo escapar una pequeña risita casi por costumbre, seguida por Luffy que, solo guardo silencio cuando ella se recargo en su hombro como si fuera algo de lo más natural.

Lo noto inquieto al principio, como si sintiera que debía hacer algo, como así percibió como de a poco fue encontrando la calma y se dejó estar al lado de ella, como si estuvieran contemplando una puesta de sol o algo por el estilo.

Fue – como si por un momento – todas sus preocupaciones hubieran desaparecido por completo o, al menos, la mayoría de ellas.

**-Se los ve bien juntos, ¿no crees?- **aquella pregunta la saco de sus pensamientos o, mejor dicho, logro captar toda su atención

**-¿Bien?- **chisto con cierto disgusto, apartando los ojos de la escena que había logrado ponerle los pelos de punta **–Él se vería mucho mejor al lado de una lagartija…-**

**-¿No que ibas a aceptar que estuviera con Lucy-san?- **fue tan al fondo de la cuestión en menos de un segundo que, hasta la sorprendió

**-Ellos no están juntos que yo sepa…- **respondió con el mismo desinterés de siempre, después de todo, tocar ese tema no era de su agrado

**-Pero, bien sabes lo que pasa entre los dos- **acoto como si estuvieran hablando de una profecía o algo por el estilo **–Si Luffy fuera un poco más listo, las cosas serían muy distintas-**

**-Pero, no lo es…- **negó rotundamente, como si estuvieran en medio de una discusión **-Sigue siendo el mismo idiota de siempre…- **no era que aquello le fastidiara pero, tampoco le hacía mucha gracia **-Lo único que ha cambiado desde que ella se unió a nosotros, es que cada día está más encaprichado en llamar su atención…-**

**-Eso te molesta, ¿cierto?- **una vez más, había vuelto a pegarle donde más le dolía **-Después de todo, solía hacer lo mismo para que tú lo notaras-**

**-No es que me moleste…- **de hecho, si le molestaba y mucho pero, no iba a darle la razón a su amiga, aunque la obligara a confesar la verdad **-Es solo que ver cómo se comporta como idiota cuando esta con ella, me da ganas de golpearlo o algo por el estilo…-**

**-¿Lo quieres ayudar, entonces?- **esa pregunta y/o sugerencia, la sobresalto como si de una locura se tratara **-Digo, un empujón no le vendría nada mal-**

**-Si le doy uno, será para tirarlo de la cubierta…- **mascullo entre dientes, de solo oír como el moreno reía como idiota seguido de la rubia que decía cosas que siquiera ella alcanzo a entender **-Me pone de los nervios…-**

**-Si no te conociera, diría que estas celosa-** añadió con una sonrisa de esas que solía mostrarle cuando era capaz de ver más allá de sus palabras

**-¿Celosa? ¿Yo?- **su tono se voz se había vuelto bastante histérico **-¡Por favor!- **hizo un ademán con las manos, como si su amiga estuviera delirando **-Hace falta más que un beso para que yo sienta celos de esa chica…-**

**-¿Segura?- **por la mirada que traía la morena, estaba más que claro que no había caído en ninguna de sus torpes excusas

**-¡No voy a hablar de eso contigo, Robin!- **

Aquel fue el punto final a la conversación con la arqueóloga. No tenía por qué discutir esa clase de temas con ella.

Si estaba celosa de Lucy o no, era asunto de ella y nadie más – en caso que lo estuviera, claro.

El problema decaía en que – por más que se esforzaba en negarlo – le daba uno que otro disgusto verlos juntos y a eso… si, a eso se lo podrían llamar _**'celos'**_ pero; ella era tan orgullosa que ni en la próxima década le daría la razón a la morena.

Claro, no hacía falta escucharlo de ella para que se diera cuenta que estaba en lo cierto.

Después de todo, si no estuviera celosa, ¿Por qué habría de poner una cara de tan pocos amigos?

**-**_**Parece ser que Luffy no es el único que no sabe mentir**_**-** pensó Robin, en tanto sonreía divertida de ver como la pelirroja se alejaba a lo largo de la cubierta, tirando maldiciones al aire en todos los idiomas posibles

.

.

.

.

.

**CONTINUARA…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** One Piece y Fairy Tail** pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, lo que yo haga con sus personajes es mérito mío, como así esta historia.

**Fandom:** **X-Over** _(One Piece & Fairy Tail)_

**Pairing:** **Lucy x Luffy **_(LuLu)_

**Advertencia:** Toda mención sobre el manga / anime usado para este fic, es mera coincidencia.

Nada de **Yaoi**, nada de **Yuri**… aunque sí un posible **lemmon**.

Nuevo capítulo después de _3 meses sin actualizar_ (otra vez_). – bloqueo de escritor temporal desde hace más de 6 meses - _

Sin más… que les guste; DD

**N/A:** si lees este **crossover**, deja un **review**. Lo agradeceré mucho: DD

**Saliendo de la rutina**

**IV**

**Por:**** NaMii HeartPhilia**

Suspiro agotada, casi por costumbre.

Si bien no había hecho nada útil durante todo el día, ver como el sol comenzaba a desaparecer en el horizonte, hizo que se sintiera con menos energía de lo habitual.

Tenía buen rato que se encontraba sola, perdida en el alboroto que ocasionaba el resto que – a diferencia suya – estaban ocupándose de sus labores, como todos los días desde que se había unido a ellos.

Solo podía respirarse o, al menos, sentirse un poco de paz en la cubierta, dado que la única que se encontraba ahí, era la rubia.

A diferencia de otras tantas veces, había rechazado la invitación de Robin en cuanto a acompañarla al acuario y disfrutar de una charla agradable sobre temas que los demás no tenían por qué saber.

La morena sabia cosas de las que nadie más estaba al tanto y la Heartphilia estaba feliz de contar con su confianza. No era como si le hubiera dicho que guardara silencio o algo por el estilo pero, sentía que aquel diminuto problema que le había comentado la última vez; no era algo que necesariamente debiera volverse público y en caso que acabara siendo así, quería ser ella quien lo afrontara y no alguien más.

Sin embargo, cada vez que lograba armarse valor y ponerle fin a cada una de las vueltas que estaba teniendo la carrosa, se encontraba con el mismo obstáculo que en un principio y eso… si, eso le impedía avanzar.

Alguien más había marcado territorio antes que ella y si bien debía de hacerla sentir mal y completamente derrotada, no hacía más que molestarla.

Ella que nunca había tenido suerte con los chicos, ella que a duras penas se las arreglaba para llevarse bien con ellos… ¿Por qué una vez que parecía haber encontrado al indicado, tenía que toparse con una amiga recelosa que actuaba como si fuera una novia despechada?

_**¿Era que su suerte en el amor podía ser incluso peor?**_

Por supuesto que sí y Lucy lo sabía muy bien. No había que ser muy lista para darse cuenta que tenía competencia y que si seguía actuando de un modo tan infantil, acabaría por ser la hermana menor del chico que le ponía los pelos de punta y no alguien que pudiera llegar a hacerlo sentir del mismo modo.

Sacudió la cabeza varias veces en el vago intento de evadir el tema pero, como de costumbre, se le fue imposible.

Cada vez que estaba a solas y buscaba de estar tranquila, esos ridículos pensamientos de lo que podría llegar a pasar si no era un tanto más clara, comenzaban a abrumarla con toda la intención de volverla loca.

¡Siquiera con Natsu le había pasado algo así! Aun cuando había desarrollado fuertes sentimientos por él, el Dragneel jamás llego a ocuparle el pensamiento de esa manera y mucho menos, de otra.

Tal vez era por eso que no sabía cómo debía actuar o comportarse. Sentía que si seguía siendo ella misma, acabaría por hacer algo ridículo o lo suficientemente extraño de lo que se arrepentiría después (cosa que había hecho luego del desayuno).

Robin le había dicho que tratara de actuar con normalidad pero… aquello se le estaba haciendo más difícil de lo que pensaba.

¿Era que se podía ser normal o al menos tratar de parecerlo si el andaba dando vueltas o persiguiéndole la pollera las 24 horas del día?

Suerte había tenido que le tocara hacer una de sus tantas tareas desde hacía más de dos horas, aunque aquella diminuta racha de buena fortuna, comenzaba a fastidiarle.

Probablemente se debiera a que, si bien se sentía incomoda estando cerca de él cuando no respetaba su espacio personal, no se sentía muy a gusto cuando cada uno andaba por su lado o con la vista puesta en otras cosas.

No le gustaba que pasara de ella, que algo más llamara su atención, que ella estuviera segunda en la lista de las cosas que le gustaban mucho más que el mismísimo océano.

_**No, no le gustaba. **_

Podría sonar como los berrinches de una niña caprichosa pero, indescriptiblemente, sentía celos de cualquier cosa o persona que tuviera mucha más cercanía con el de la que de por sí, tenía ella.

Y no era que sentir celos le hiciera mucha gracia pero, ¿Cómo podía ignorar el hecho de que el mismo chico que dijo estar interesado en ella, fuera tan bueno y amable con toda cosa o persona que se cruzara por su camino?

No solo eso, ¿Cómo hacía para ignorar que – sin darse cuenta – su forma de ser, tan natural y despreocupada, estaba haciéndole perder la cabeza?

**-¡Por todos los cielos!- **exclamo abrumada la Heartphilia **-¿Es que no podía enamorarme de un chico normal?-**

**-¿Lucy-chan?- **de solo pensar que no se encontraba sola en el preciso momento que se quejó a los cuatro vientos, hizo que enrojeciera hasta la medula **-¿Todo en orden?-**

**-S-Si…- **mascullo la maga estelar, roja de la vergüenza **–Perfectamente…-**

**-Se te oía bastante abrumada hace un momento- **oh genial, había escuchado hasta la última palabra de lo que había dicho **-¿El idiota de Luffy te hizo algo, acaso?-**

**-¡P-Por supuesto que no!- **negó varias veces con la cabeza **–Él no ha hecho nada malo…-**

**-Y nada bueno, tampoco- **se atrevió a agregar, luego que la rubia guardara silencio **–Le dije que hoy podía saltearse las tareas y ni caso me hizo- **momento, entonces cuando le dijo que debía hacerse cargo de algunas cosas, ¿le mintió? **-¿Paso algo entre ustedes?-**

**-No…- **dijo no muy segura de cómo explicar la situación **–Todo está bien…-**

**-Si fuera ese idiota quien lo dijera, no me costaría nada creerlo- **aquello le pareció de lo más extraño. Según tenía entendido, el moreno era pésimo a la hora de mentir **–Pero, viniendo de ti…-**

**-Sanji-san…- **por el tono que uso para referirse a ella, estaba claro que iba a decirle algo que no tenía ganas de escuchar **-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?- **

**-No quiero meterme en lo que sea que esté pasando entre el idiota de Luffy y tú, pero…- **si bien en otro momento, hubiera salido con alguna de sus cursilerías, esa vez opto por sonar un tanto más serio **–Si hay algo que no puedo tolerar, es ver a una mujer abrumada por un sujeto que siquiera se hace cargo de sus propios actos-**

**-¿De que estas hablando?- **apenas esas palabras salieron de su boca, se dio cuenta que había hecho la pregunta más absurda de todas

**-Olvídalo, no me hagas caso- **si bien estaba fastidiado por la suerte que tenía el moreno con las mujeres, supo reconocer cuál era su lugar y volvió a su usual comportamiento con la femenina **-¿Quieres algo de tomar? ¿O algo dulce?-**

**-Quisiera que no me cambiaras de tema…- **bufo la rubia ante la mirada poco convincente del cocinero

**-Lo siento, Lucy-chan- **tuvo que reconocer que su disculpa había sido sincera **–Me gustaría ayudarte, pero…- **ese _'pero'_ estaba comenzando a molestarle **–Estos no son temas que debas de discutir conmigo-**

**-¿Estás diciéndome que debería hablarlos con él?- **no era que estuviera buscando una respuesta o que la necesitara desesperadamente pero, se sentía como desorbitada y le hacía falta volver sobre su propio eje

**-¿No es el idiota de Luffy el que tiene así, acaso?- **ella solo se atrevió a asentir varias veces con la cabeza **–Entonces, si-**

**-Todos lo hacen sonar como si fuera algo de lo más natural…- **aun sin tener el derecho a hacerlo, la Heartphilia protesto con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban

**-¿Todos?- **Sanji estaba desconcertado, ¿era que todos sabían de que iba la relación entre esos dos?

**-Robin-san y tu…- **aclaro al cabo de unos segundos, agachando la mirada **–Ella también me dijo que tratara de hablarlo con el…-**

**-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no lo has hecho?- **no hacía falta que le respondiera, estaba claro porque aún seguía dando vueltas al respecto

**-¡No hay manera que pueda hablar de esas cosas con Luffy!- **y eso la frustraba, le fastidiaba, le hacía perder la poca confianza que tenía en sí misma **–Todas las veces que intente tocar el tema, no fui capaz de mirarlo a los ojos…- **siquiera quería recordar el último de sus fallidos intentos **–Soy tan patética…-**

**-No lo eres- **ese fue el vago intento del rubio por animarla **–Cualquiera se sentiría del mismo modo si estuviera en tu lugar- **trato de sonar lo más positivo posible, aunque por la cara que traía la Heartphilia, no había sido de mucha ayuda **–Luffy no es un chico fácil de llevar y creo que tú lo sabes mejor que nadie-**

**-Sí, tienes razón…- **por alguna extraña razón, aquello la había hecho sentir mejor

**-No tengo muy en claro que tipo de relación hay entre ustedes, pero…- **la Heartphilia enrojeció al instante, de solo pensar en lo que podría llegar a decir el cocinero después **–Si tienes dudas al respecto, deberías de preguntarle- **automáticamente, se encogió de hombros. Todos se estaban tomando el trabajo de apoyarla para que diera ese pequeño paso que tanto quería y eso en el fondo, muy pero muy en el fondo, la hizo sentir especial **–Luffy podrá ser un grandísimo idiota pero, si de algo estoy seguro, es que eres importante para el- **trato de ocultar los nervios que le provoco el solo oír esas palabras pero, se le fue imposible **–Piénsalo, ¿de acuerdo?-**

**-S-Si…- **balbuceo un tanto insegura de no saber qué haría al respecto **-¡Sanji-san…!-**

**-¿Hmm?- **el rubio abandono todo intento de volver a la cocina, ante aquel llamado de atención

**-Gracias…- **solo entonces, se volteo a verlo con una sonrisa

**-No hay de que, Lucy-chan-**

Sanji hizo un ademan con las manos como despidiéndose de ella, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

No era como si no le molestara el hecho que Luffy no supiera asumir la responsabilidad de sus propios actos pero, tampoco era quien para andarle reprochando solo porque – desde su punto de vista – no se estaba tomando las cosas en serio con Lucy.

Aquello no era asunto suyo y lo sabía muy bien. No estaba en derecho de opinar, respecto a una relación que conocía a la mitad y de la que siquiera estaba al tanto que hubiera surgido.

Sabía exactamente lo mismo que sabían los demás: _**NADA**_.

Lo que no sabía era que esa misma nada por la que parecía mostrar un alto nivel de interés, lo era todo para Lucy y por más que hubiera tenido la chance de hablar con alguien más al respecto; sus inseguridades seguían siendo las mismas de siempre.

Quizás si debía de hablar con él, decirle que tanto le inquietaba, a que le tenía miedo y a que no… de ese modo, dejaría de hacerse el idiota cada que le convenía y ella podría dejar de preocuparse por esos estúpidos celos que la estaban comiendo por dentro.

Pero, no. No era tan fácil y mucho menos, sencillo. Por más que Sanji y Robin la alentaran a ser un poco más adulta que el moreno, no había modo que ella pudiera mirarlo a los ojos y preguntarle que título llevaba su relación.

Luffy había sido honesto con ella tres veces desde que lo conocía y desde su punto de vista, había sido bastante claro como para tener que plantearle las cosas una y otra vez.

Tal vez por eso mismo, era que no se atrevía a hacerle las mismas preguntas que en aquel entonces.

No era que el chico fuera a molestarse o algo por el estilo, pero cuando lo cuestionaba por detalles tan diminutos que no venían al caso, siempre lo solucionaba de la misma manera y era eso lo que tenía a la Heartphilia en un estado tan lamentable.

No quería que la tratara como a una hermanita menor o que la viera como una simple amiga, si ellos de veras estaban _**"juntos"**_; entonces necesitaba la seguridad de que no estaba malinterpretando las cosas.

Que las palabras que le había dicho el día que ella se desprendió por completo de Natsu y los demás, no habían sido solo un par de frases hechas para ganarse su confianza; sino lo que había en lo profundo de su corazón.

Por más que supiera la respuesta que le esperaba de su parte… _**necesitaba escucharlo una vez más.**_

**-Si tan solo fuera más fácil hablar con el…- **susurro desanimada en tanto sus ojos se perdían en la noche que comenzaba a caer

**-¿Con quién?- **la Heartphilia dio un brinco, de todas las personas que había sobre ese barco, ¿Por qué justo tenía que ser él?

**-¿L-Luffy?- **sus ojos buscaron la figura del chico como si estuviera a punto de entrar en pánico, encontrándolo a espaldas suyas

**-Hola, Lucy…- **a diferencia de otras tantas veces, su tono de voz se oía bastante diferente

**-¿Terminaste con tus tareas?- **genial, esa era una fantástica manera de comenzar una plática de lo más natural con el **–Sanji-san me dijo que tenías para rato…-**

**-De hecho, no las hice…- **siquiera se molestó en mentirle, de hecho fue tan honesto que la rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse

**-Pero, si me dijiste que…- **la media sonrisa que él le mostro no mucho después, le dio a entender que algo no andaba bien

**-Lucy…- **susurro casi pegado a su oído, a lo que la rubia tembló como si se tratara de una hoja **–Ven aquí…-**

**-¡E-Espera, si haces eso…!- **intento protestar en todos los idiomas que conocía o que al menos se había tomado la delicadeza de aprender cuando chica pero, siquiera eso le fue suficiente para zafarse del agarre del moreno y el frio suelo de la cubierta **–Se me vera todo…- **

**-Eso te pasa por andar vestida tan gentil…- **protesto el Mugiwara recargando la cabeza en el hombro de la maga estelar **–Incluso podría adivinar el color de tu ropa interior…-**

**-¡B-Baka! ¡Hentai!- **sintió como le ardían las mejillas de la vergüenza, en tanto los nervios se apoderaban de sus venas

**-Oe, oe…- **como si se tratara de un castigo, por cada uno de esos suaves insultos, se aferró más a ella **–Que ese es Franky, no yo…-**

**-Nee, Luffy…- **todo rastro de resistencia pareció haber desaparecido, cuando junto el valor suficiente como para aferrarse a los brazos del moreno

**-¿Hmm?- **la noto inquieta, no solo en su modo de hablar, sino por el frio que había casi pegado a sus manos

**-¿Yo… te gusto?- **hubo un silencio bastante incomodo luego que se atreviera a hacer la dichosa pregunta, haciendo que se lamentara de haber abierto la boca en ese preciso instante

**-Si…- **dijo el capitán de los Mugiwara al cabo de un rato, sin siquiera titubear

**-No lo digo como amiga…- **trato de explicarse un poco mejor en caso de que no la hubiese entendido, en tanto sus ojos se chocaron con los del susodicho **–Sino como…-**

**-Si…- **volvió a decir el moreno con la misma paz que la vez anterior

**-¡S-Siquiera me dejaste terminar!- **chillo como si se tratara del fin del mundo o en todo caso, del apocalipsis

**-¡Es que siempre haces esas preguntas raras, cuando ya sabes la respuesta!- **se quejó el moreno en su propia lengua, en tanto la rubia le estiraba las mejillas **-¿En qué idioma debo decirte lo que siento por ti para que lo entiendas?-**

**-¿Eh?- **la Heartphilia se quedó estática, sabía que aquello había sido un reproche pero con una fuerza completamente distinta a la de un reproche normal

**-Lucy…- **volvió a llamarla para captar toda su atención, a lo que la rubia asintió en silencio **–Tú me gustas…- **la seguridad de aquella pequeña frase, la hizo enrojecer hasta la medula **–No como amiga, sino como mujer…- **la maga estelar se quedó como embobada luego de escuchar esas palabras, a lo que el moreno enarco una ceja **–Oe, ¿me estas escuchando? ¿O lo tengo que repetir?-**

**-¡N-No, no hace falta!- **automáticamente, oculto la cabeza en sus rodillas

**-¿Lo escuchaste todo?- **la Heartphilia asintió varias veces por lo bajo, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para el **–En ese caso, ¿hay algo más que quieras preguntarme o tengas ganas de saber?-**

**-Nami-san y tu…- **empezó de a poco, recuperando la compostura **-¿Estaban juntos cuando nos conocimos?-**

**-No…- **dijo bastante seco **–Nami y yo, nunca tuvimos nada…- **no estaba tratando de convencer a nadie, solo quería dejar las cosas en claro **–Si es cierto que sentí algo por ella pero, eso quedo en el pasado…-**

**-¿Qué hay de ella?- **no era que estuviera interesada en el tema o algo por el estilo pero, como la pelirroja parecía tener algunas diferencias con ella, quería saber por qué **-¿Nunca…?-**

**-Jamás se lo pregunte…- **por el modo en que se expresaba, estaba claro que no le hacía mucha gracia tocar el tema **–Pero si te interesa, puedes hacerlo tu…-**

**-No es que me interese…- **lo contradijo como si se tratara de un niño pequeño **–Es solo que, si hay algo entre ustedes o ella siente algo por ti, no quiero estar en el medio…-**

**-¿Dices eso luego de haber gritado a los cuatro vientos que no te importaba convertirte en pirata con tal de poder estar a mi lado?- **Luffy achico los ojos, ¿era que le estaba tomando el pelo o qué?

**-¡Eso fue porque estabas llorando como un bebe para que subiera al barco!- **ahí, volvió a estirarle las mejillas como castigo

**-¡N-No es cierto!- **trato por todos los medios de atrapar las manos de la rubia con las suyas pero, ella era mucho más astuta de lo que aparentaba **-¡No estaba llorando como un bebe!-**

**-¡Claro que sí!- **chisto la Heartphilia en medio de un mohín, a lo que el Mugiwara no pudo evitar dejar escapar una larga y sonora carcajada **-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-**

**-¿Sabes?- **fue entonces que toda su atención se centró en la chica que aun permanecía prisionera de sus brazos

**-¿Hmm?- **por cómo se la quedo viendo después, le dio la impresión de que tenía algo importante para decir

**-Para ser una chica, eres bastante rara…- **sí, una vez más teniendo la chance de decirle algo bonito, lo echo a perder

**-¿Huh?- **a la rubia se le pusieron los pelos de punta **-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-**

**-¡Es un cumplido! ¡Un cumplido!- **chisto el moreno en el vago intento de defenderse de los golpes _**"casi"**_ cariñosos de la Heartphilia

No muy lejos de ahí, una muy curiosa y divertida Robin los observaba desde la torre vigía.

Si bien Lucy no había sido capaz de tocar el tema a fondo con el capitán, parecía que las cosas habían tomado el rumbo correcto entre ellos y tanto la rubia como el Mugiwara tenían toda la intención de dejar los tantos en claro.

Sonrió del mismo modo que lo haría una madre, al darse cuenta que aquella larga charla con Luffy durante la tarde había tenido el efecto deseado.

Que el chico viniera con una ensalada de dudas a hablar con ella era algo de lo más natural pero, que por primera vez fuera al grano, era algo completamente nuevo y sabía que quien había provocado ese cambio en él; había sido nadie más ni nadie menos que Lucy.

Inconscientemente, dejo escapar una pequeña risita al ver como la Heartphilia frustraba cada uno de los intentos del moreno por ponerse de pie.

Incluso fue testigo de cómo se las arregló para cazarlo de las muñecas, cerrando así toda ruta de escape para el capitán.

Fue entonces que sus ojos traviesos volvieron a fijarse en el horizonte donde ya se asomaba la luz de la luna.

Las aguas tranquilas del Nuevo Mundo parecían traer buenos augurios a la tripulación de los Sombrero de Paja luego de dos largos años.

**-Buenos tiempos están por venir…- **comento enigmática la morena, haciendo referencia a aquellos compañeros suyos que – como de costumbre – permanecían presos de su propio mundo **-¿Verdad, capitán?-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA…**


End file.
